Harry potter son of Cho-Lei and Astor
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: What if harry James potter, was not really James and Lily potter son at all. Because he was adopted by them when he was a baby, because he hatch in the year of the dragon, as he is the only son of two elders dragons who are Cho-Lei and Astor.


What if Harry James Potter was not really the son of Lily and James Potter at all. Because he is adopted by them when he was just a baby (Hatching) in human term.

Because he was hatched into the dragon realm in the year of the Dragon, as he is the only son of Cho-Lei and Astor who are member's of the elders dragon.

But they have help along the way, and they made The Chronicler to promise them that their son will be well look after and treats like he is there son, but when time is right, he will return.

When the purple dragon hatch as the pair will end the dark master for good.

..

Dragon realms.

As Harry look into the water that show his reflection, he was in shocked to see a dragon face looking back at him as he is shocked just like him.

But as he has a better look at his colour that he got, his scales are gold and he also got blue dos, and as for his underbelly is light blue and he wings are also light blue, but his horns are white.

And as for his eyes they are emerald green. And the only dragons who knows about Cho-Lei and Astor son are the four Guardians.

Who are, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador.

But only one out of four of the guardians has escape from Cynder and her dark army. As that guardian is Ignitus who is the fire guardian.

As he look around his surround area, to see it all white, like he was in heaven or in someone home.

" Ah I see you are awake Harry." The ancient Dragon said to the young white Dragon.

" Who are you? and why am I a dragon? And why am I here?" Harry ask the the ancient Dragon.

" I am the Chronicler Harry, and the reason why you are a dragon is because, your mother and father was both a dragon just like you, and the reason why you are here is because you was summons, as the purple dragon has hatch, just like you." The ancient Dragon now known as The Chronicler said to him.

" I am James and Lily Potter Son, not a son of some Dragon." Harry said back to the chronicler who just look at him curiously.

" They adopted you Harry, as your mother who is Cho-Lei and your father who is Astor both ask me to keep you safe from herm, and you will make new friends here Harry, and someone out here in the dragon realm, is your true mate, as you must look for her." The Chronicler said to him.

But before he was gone two new Dragon enter the room he was in. And as for Harry surprised to see a blue elder Dragon who is a male, and a gold elder dragon who is a female.

" Look at you my son." The gold elder dragoness said to him.

"Mum?" Harry ask the gold elder dragoness who just smile at him in response to his question about her.

" Yes Harry, I am your mother, but you can call me mum." The gold elder dragoness said to her only son.

"Dad?" Harry ask the blue elder dragon who also smile at him in response to his question about him.

" Yes Harry, I am your father, but just like your mother said, you can call me dad." The blue elder dragon said to his only son.

"Why did you let me go then when I was young?" Harry ask his parents in front of him as he was curious to know.

"It was because we both, wanted you to be safe, and away from this chaos, the world is going through, at the moment. Son but please understand that we are in dark time, thought as the chronicler given us a second chance to believe and help you as you grow, once the dark master is stop, we will have a better time as, a family son." The blue elder Dragon said to him as he explains why he was given to the potter in the first place.

"Now I think it time that you awake son, and remember we are watching you for now, until this war is over, be safe son and make some friends." The gold elder dragoness said to him as she given him a strong enough hug to make him understands her request.

" Good Luck Harry." The chronicler said to him as he was pulled away from them as he awakens by the sound of talking in another room..

..

This is where I stop.

So what you guys think?.

Good?

Bad?

Interesting?

Also who do you think is Harry mate?

Cynder?

Ember?

The Sorceress?


End file.
